White Song
by Inori Pelagski
Summary: Soul is the leader of the school band known as White Song, when the band is in need of a female lead singer, what will happen if they ask Maka Albarn? Daughter of the Vice Principal, Notorious Bookworm? Will she even show up at one of their practices? Rated Teen for language.
1. We Need A Band Name

**Hiya! This will be my first **_**official**_** song fanfic. So let's have some fun people. I give you: White Song. Disclaimer: I do not own the any of the songs of the characters of **_**Soul Eater; **_**I only own the story, for it is MINE!**

Soul

Black*Star was nattering on about how badly we needed a good band name and a female singer, since none of the girls want to be one of the lead singers. I'm not really paying attention because I have my ear buds in, yet because Black*Star is always so fuckin' loud I can still hear him. "HELLO! Soul are you even listening to me!?" Black*Star yelled and ripped my I-pod away from me. I glared at him "I was listening to that. Uncool." I growled and snatched it back; I glared at Kid and Liz who were laughing.

They got quiet. And fast. "W-Why don't we get Maka to sing? S-She has a pretty voice." Chrona asked our second base guitarist. Chrona is nervous and shy as hell because he came from a life with an abusive mother and brother. Maka. Huh. I know her, everybody does. Her Dad's the vice principal that has been gone for three years now, no one know s why.

"Kid, you ask her. C'mon people, we need a name before Kid approaches the bookworm." Black*Star whined as I stuffed my hand into the pockets of my track jacket. All the names we've come up with are lame and uncool as hell.

I decided to offer a name that I had held my tongue on for a long time "How about 'White Song'?" I asked and everyone looked at each other "All in favor." Liz called and all of us but Black*Star and Kid raised their hands. "Okay, White Song it is. Kid, can you find Maka right now?" Black*Star asked and Kid nodded "Of course, I know where she is, I saw her on our way in." Kid replied pointing to the library, shoulda figured.

"I'll go with Kid." I growled, not that I was being hostile or anything, I just always growl a bit when I speak. Black*Star raised an eyebrow at me "You sure about that Soul? You tend to scare people off." HE asked and I glared at him "Up yours. Chrona am I scary?" I asked turning to the pinkette who shrank closer to Patty when I addressed him. He looked to his outgoing blonde girlfriend for help, she wasn't paying attention.

"N-No, you're not s-scary." Chrona stuttered, his gray eyes betraying the fact he was terrified. Great. I scared one of my friends and bandmates. Just perfect.

I ignored the giggles and followed Kid as he started off for the library, grumbling nonsense as I put one of my black headphones back in and hit play on the dial. I followed Kid, waiting until I crossed the threshold to remove my headphones and turn my I-pod off. I spotted Maka in a matter moments, she seemed brighter than everyone else, more important somehow.

Maka

I read over my work, making sure I had no mistakes. The time I spent visiting Papa in prison last night had made me miss a lot of time to practice and do homework. So I was in a rush, but had been at work for so long, that I was starting to look for an excuse to stop working. That's normal right? I rubbed my eyes, god they stung. I reached into my bag, found my tiny cosmetics bag and fished out a single eyedrop.

I froze, catching sight of two figures heading towards me, Kid and Soul. I tucked the eyedrop into my pocket; I'd use it once they left. I wonder why they're coming towards me. I know Kid, Liz, Chrona, Tsubaki, and Patty are in a band with two others. But I doubt it's about Kid's band that the two of them are coming over here.

I watched them silently as they drew up chairs at the same table as me, Soul turned off his I-pod, and Kid rested his chin on his knitted fingers. Wariness rose up in me; I fought it down and spoke "Hi Kid, Soul, anything I can help you out with?" I asked friendlily, masking the wariness I felt and couldn't disperse.

"Well, as a matter of a fact there is something we need." Kid started quietly, as if not to scare me off. Why is that? Ah, because Soul is with him, he thinks Soul scares me? I stifled a laugh but did raise my brows.

"We have a band called White Song." Soul started growly slightly because of his deepish voice "We need another singer and Chrona said you're a good singer." I smiled, liking how he cut to the chase unlike Kid who would have beaten around the bush until I threatened to Maka-Chop him if he didn't speak.

"So you'll join?" Kid asked excitedly and I gave him a single look that silenced him "I'll show up at one of you guy's practices. If I like what I hear I'll join, if not, too bad. Find someone else." I explained my terms and Kid nodded solemnly and stood up, Soul followed suit "We have a practice at lunch in the music room." Soul told me and I smiled "I'll stop by then." I called to their retreating backs, Kid flinched, and then they disappeared from my sight when they slipped out the door.

Soul

We got back to the group, their eyes hungry for news. I decided to beat Kid to the punch. "Practice at lunch. Maka will be stopping by. No screwing up, this means you Black*Star." I explained and Liz bit absentmindedly on one of her nails "What songs? Patty and I need to know what chords we're doing beforehand." Liz asked and I immediately chose the first two songs that came to my mind that I know for a fact we do best, one of our own and one by All Time Low.

"We'll do 'Dear Maria, Count Me In' By All Time Low first, then we'll do one of our own, 'Where is Your Boy'." I said and Liz's face brightened "I love doing 'Dear Maria, Count Me In'!" Liz said happily suddenly air guitaring and Patty joined in. And Liz is supposed to be the sane twin. I shook my head in exasperation, this is going to be a long day. I started off in the direction of my first class, getting detention this early would mean I wouldn't be able to make the lunch practice.

**So, how'd do? Please, send in reviews and song suggestions! Maka's POV Theme was Crush Crush Crush by Paramore, Soul's POV theme was Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year By Fall Out Boy. Goodbye my lovely readers!**


	2. Texting With Tsubaki

**Thanks for your reviews! I don't own **_**Soul Eater **_**or the songs mentioned.**

**Texting:**(_Text) _**Talking: **Talking

**Maka**

Everyone's been watching me since I came out of the music room with my bandmates; it's beginning to freak me out. Seriously, they're all just staring at me, just staring. I resisted the urge to cover my face with my hands, I just barely managed to resist.

WHY THE KISHIN ARE THEY STARING AT ME?! "You okay Maka?" Tsubaki asked from behind me "GYAH! You scared me!" I exclaimed, hand over my thudding heart, Tsubaki tilted her head at me in confusion at my outburst.

"They keep staring at me." I hissed and Tsubaki laughed and shrugged at me "Pay them no mind. They are ants." Tsubaki stated simply walking forward; I noticed how she sorta dances when she walks, odd that I never noticed that before.

I stared at my old friend, not believing what she had said. I would have pegged Liz to say something like that, not Tsubaki. Tsubaki stopped walking, and glanced back at me "What's wrong?" She asked and I just shook my head "It's nothing. We'd better get to math class before Mr. Giriko has our heads." I replied and walked forward with Tsubaki, still feeling nervous from all the people watching me.

My will crumbled, I pulled out my math book and shielded the right side of my face, I could still see Tsubaki, but not the staring ones. Tsubaki glanced over and came to a dead stop, looking at me in disbelief "What the hell are you doing Maka?" Tsubaki asked waving a hand at the book covering the right side of my face.

"Hiding." I replied, blushing with embarrassment at what I was doing, I'm acting like a five-year old. Tsubaki slowly shook her head and rolled her eyes "Let's go Maka, put the book away." She said and grabbed my sleeve to lead me to class, I followed at her break-neck pace, glancing down at the exposed silver watch on my wrist, we have a full ten minutes to reach Mr. Giriko's classroom, why the hurry?

I glanced around and regretted it, so many people looked back at me. If only I had a hoodie on, then I could pull the hood up and hide away. Why are they staring at me so intently? It's seriously freaking me out. We saw Soul waiting by the doorway to Giriko's class, he had his ear buds in, that means Black*Star is nearby or was.

I nodded a greeting while Tsubaki engaged in conversation, Soul didn't remove his headphones so if he could tell what she was saying or not I have no clue. But Soul watched me, as he spoke in a perfectly normal in volume voice, his eerie red eyes intent and bright.

Most girls would be scared of eyes like that, but they just make me curious, and his shark-like teeth amuse me. I don't know why, they just do. All three of us entered the classroom, Mr. Giriko had started to teach today's lesson by the time students began pouring in.

I felt someone bump me and glanced behind me to find Soul's strange yet handsome face in mine "Sorry." He apologized and carried on his way, I noticed something in my shirt pocket besides my phone.

I got to my seat and pulled it out, it was a slip of paper with Soul's name and number on it, I felt a blush spread over my cheeks, I blinked at myself, confused at the burn on my cheeks.

I tried my hardest to pay attention to what Giriko was saying, but I kept pulling the paper from my pocket and just staring at it, completely baffled by its presence.

Tsubaki kept glancing over to see what was occupying my attention, but my hair prevented her from reading the page. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I kept my eyes on Giriko and pulled it out. Giriko's notorious for giving out detention if he finds someone on their phone; he'll confiscate the phone as well.

I've lost track to how many times Liz has been caught by him, but then again, she seems to do it on purpose. I had one unread text from Tsubaki; I hit the button on my device that would open the message up.

_(What are you staring at? Did 'somebody' give you their number?) _I forgot how intuitive Tsubaki can be; she and Liz can practically read my mind with just a single look. I twiddled my thumbs, considering whether or not to reply. Giriko hadn't noticed me yet, so in theory, I could respond, but I'd still be risking discovery.

_(What? Too scared to reply?) _ Tsubaki teased with a second text, the blue of the screen illuminating the interior of my desk. I narrowed my eyes, screw being careful.

_(No, just didn't feel like texting.)_ My thumbs flew across the worn keys, my eyes on the blackboard ahead of me. I glanced down once to make sure that I had no spelling errors, and then hit send.

I heard Tsubaki huff next to me, I glanced over to see her thumbs hit the keys on her phone, making faint tick-tick noises. Giriko spun around searching for the source of the sound, Tsubaki hadn't noticed his guard was up, keeping my cover, I typed quickly.

(_Giriko's looking for the texter put it away!)_ I glance over and saw her nod and tuck the phone away, some random kid that I didn't know got nabbed for having their I-pod on and their hood up. Poor kid. Wait, isn't that Soul?

I looked closer and saw a flash of pure white hair, and red eyes. It _is_ him! How come I didn't recognize him? I smacked my forehead as it came to me. I'd only seen Soul a few times; I'd only spoken to him today. _That's _why I didn't recognize him.

"You okay Maka? You seem pretty distracted." Tsubaki asked snapping me out of my thoughts I blinked then answered "Just waiting for class to be over. How much time do we have left?" I asked since Tsubaki has a watch on and there isn't a clock in sight besides her watch.

I don't have the guts to take my phone out with Giriko on guard from hearing Tsubaki texting me. "Five minutes, why in a hurry?" Tsubaki teased lightly and wrote down something I couldn't see as I slouched down in my seat.

Giriko's classes always seem to last the longest, thank Shinigami that I have my favorite teacher next. Him being my godfather might have something into me liking him more than most of the other teachers. "Don't you have crazy professor Stein next?" Tsubaki asked as she peered down at her own schedule I huffed, annoyed at her "He's not crazy Tsubaki." I protested too low for Giriko to hear, hopefully.

"Really? What do you call him then besides Uncle?" She replied doodling in her notebook now, working on an intricate star pattern with tribal accents. "Umm, I call him…..clever in a different degree than normal." I tried and Tsubaki made a tsk-tsk noise under her breath, her dark eyes focused on her drawing.

"So you mean he's crazy." Tsubaki replied and I sighed in return, giving up. There's no point in trying to bandy words with her, there really isn't. Tsubaki glanced over at me; I looked down at my notes, shocked at what I had drawn when I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing.

It was a picture of a little demon with a black mask similar to a raccoon on its face, holding its hands out as if it was telling me to play the piano it was sitting on.

It looked like it was going to spring off the page; I stared at it, completely creeped out at it. I quickly flipped to a new page in my notebook so I couldn't look at it anymore. The image lurked through my mind and I wondered what it could possibly mean, the demon on the piano.

I don't play piano, Tsubaki does. I only know how to play guitar to a certain point. I can't do bar chords, too hard on my fingers. I nibbled on my pinky nail, waiting for the bell as I wrote down my homework in my notebook, trying to push the demon drawing as far back in my mind as possible.

I noticed once again, that I was being watched by the people around Tsubaki and I. I gritted my teeth and tried not to think about it, tensing my muscles to make a run for the door. Stein's class was next for me, homeroom. I couldn't wait to escape to the familiar room I'd played in as a little girl when Stein took me with him because Papa was too drunk to do anything.

Papa isn't really my Papa anymore. I just call him that out of courtesy, Stein is more of a real Papa to me, he's my legal guardian until Papa can clean up his act, permanently.

Which all who know will be never, maybe a few weeks with him, and then I go back to Stein and Marie. "Maka! Bell's gone." Tsubaki said and shook me gently; I blinked coming back to my senses "Thanks Tsubaki." I said quickly, hurrying to put my things into my bag.

Tsubaki smiled at me doing the same as me "No problem. We have practice at Kid's at five." She informed me and I nodded "I'll be there." I replied as I tossed my bag over my shoulder and darted out the door, running to Stein's as fast as my legs could carry me.

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been updating my other stories. I'll have the next up soon, and one that explains Maka's past. Review please!**


End file.
